


Good for me

by prblygotddyissues



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Sex Work, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prblygotddyissues/pseuds/prblygotddyissues
Summary: Srry if there is any mistakes i was bored and wrote four pages of this in an hour lmao.(´༎ຶ ͜ʖ ༎ຶ `)♡ok anywayyyysssss
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Good for me

All things considered no one thought he would have ended up like this. How could we have? bruce wasnt expecting him to run off, bruce was expecting him to die, and most importantly we werent expecting him to come back either. 

Jasons life before wasnt much better than how it is now. sure he has more control now but before he wasnt as sick in the head. When jason was younger, before bruce took him in or even know of his existance he was selling himself on the streets for some fast cash to provide for him and his mom. Boy would do anything you told him to his only exception was he wouldnt take anything. He had to be sober enough to remain in control of the sitution atleast somewhat. while Dick was working undercover as a cop he walked past crime alley a couple of times to pay a visit to Jason. He was always happyish to see dick. He Brought Jason some food, new clothes (Underwear), and some rehab clinic flyers they have down at the police station and ofcorce money. 

Everytime he came it was someone quick. He didn't want to be like all those other guys who just take him and leave. he wanted to make sure he was fully prepped and ready before we did anything. which Jason fully appreciated. Sex with Dick was easy and felt good. plus the recoverytime was a lot less than with his other clients. Dick knows that doesnt make it ok but being a cop is so stressful that somethings it just makes him want to take it out and pound into the kid like hes indistructable and use him till he cant breath anymore and hes a drooling sobbing mess. 

There was this one time when Dick went to go see him he brought some stuff in a bag for him and he lead him to his house. his mom seemingly unconcious on the floor but still breathing from what he could tell. when Jason got inside he left the door open and places the bag on the counter before going into his room to grab a condom and some other stuff. Dick stayed and he lead me to another room in the apartment complex. there was no one in it but there were some furniture that didn't look like it had been moved in a while and windows that didnt look like they have been clean. Dick had come to visit jason frequently in the past couple of months but they always stayed in jasons room.

"Jason" i said

"yeah" he said. the blush on his face not going unnoticed.

"jason where are we? why arent we in your room?" dick asked. he wasnt scared or anything. from what he could tell there was no one else besides them and his sleeping mom and usually if they close the door and do it it doesnt bother her. besides he knows jason well enough to know he wasnt trying to turn him in. (which would be stupid anyway)

"i just thought that you would like it in here better. you can do me anywhere not just my bed this time" he looked away shyly. 

Dick knows he enjoys it from him. from what hes told dick in between him moaning and gasping for air hes his favorite client becuase he make him feel good (and i "smell' good) kids says it all the time. this kid knows what he does to me. everytime in here i cant stop thinking about him.  
he walks up to dick pulling his shirt off in the process and leans in to make out with dick. its a very rare thing for him to do. Dick pull him closer and slowly take off his pants kneeding his ass in my hands and he gasps. he tilts his head up and dick notices marks that someone before him must have pain extra to put on him. not dick though he loves what i do to him. his little slut would do everything as long as it pleased him.  
i reach down to slip my hands down him boxers and i realize they feel a little different. i stop putting bruises on his neck and realize he wore the red lingere i gave him with the bread last time.

"oh baby you wore this for me?" he whispered in jasons ear causing him to shiver in my arms. Dick propped Jason against the wall near the kitchen sink and continued his assault on his neck leaving bruises everywhere he could. hearing his little gasps and pants making his pants uncomfortably tight so he unzip them letting my member free grinding it up against jason.

Dick slid a hand into jasons underwear trying to slowly loosen his entrance with his fingers before they begin only for his attempt to prove useless when he notices something blocking his finger from going in. He yanks on the metal objects and slowly pulls it out of jason causing him to gasp in responce.

"ahhh dick pleaseee hurry uppp" jason whined at the emptiness

Dick then lubbed his dick up and slid in a little faster than he entended to. All of a sudden his lust for Jason felt like it was taking control and he was having trouble controlling himslef.

"your such a slut. whining at being empty. how badly do you need a cock in you huh?"

Jason whimpered and kept moaning as dick slowed down.

"Nooooooo dick please you cant- i need it"

dick chuckled in responce. " show me how bad you need it.BEG me to keep going. BEG me to fuck the memories of them out of you!"

"PLEASE FUCK ME DICK. i need you to fuck me til i cant walk, til i cant speak, til i cant remember my name"

thats all dick needed to here. he lifted Jasons legs over his shoulders pushing him completely in the wall as he fucked into him senseless. His brutal pace never stopping even after jason had orgasmed all over himself. Jasons mind went blank as he was still sensative from his last orgams and dick still brutally thrusting into his prostate overstimulating everything.  
all jason could do what hold on and enjoy as he laid limp in dicks arms.

"we arent finished yet my little whore" 

Jason whimpered as dick laid him on the ground on his stomach with his ass in the air and kept thrusting. Jason felt the slight burning of his arms and knees against the rubbing of the floor. but it wasnt painful enough for him to pay any mind to. instead hi head was blank from the pleasure dick was giving him. dicks thrust felt like they were hitting the deepest parts of him. parts his clients have not reached. somehow dick made him feel clean, like being with dick whipped away all the other peoples touches and made him pure again. even if what they were doing was anything but pure. 

dick lifted one leg over his shoulder to give him better access to his hole leaving his throat to give him room to breathe again. jason gasped and continued moaning uncontrollably.

"This is what you needed huh? to be fuck properly. like the good little whore you are"

Jason whimpered and reached down to stroke himself to another orgasm. dicks thrusts turning messy and uncomfortable. 

"im going to cum i-im gunna cum fuck!"  
"AH"

Dick painted jasons walls with white and fucked him though both of their orgasms until both of them were done. Jason looked behind him to make eye contact with dick who got instantly hard inside him again. Dick smacked his ass and lifted him up will his dick plugged the way for any cum to seep out. Dick held him up on the kitchen counter while jason used his elbows for support.

"Dick please i cant take anymore"

Dick didnt answer and instead started thrusting into Jason without any care for what Jason was feeling. Jason felt full and didnt know if he could take another load in his stomach. he looked down and realized he already looked a little pregnant. 

"Dick please its to much- i-i cant" 

Dick leaned down to whisper in his ear. "you do what all the other clients want without complaint and this is how you treat me?"

jasons heart dropped. He trusted dick. he had feelings for dick. because he thought dick was different.

"everybody uses you for this very thing and your trying to tell me you cant take anymore? dont lie to me Jason you love this" Dick speed up the pace and jason just sat there and took it. Like he does with his other clients. He doesnt enjoy it he just sits there and takes it.

"Ohhh how many people have been in here and you are still so tight."

"so good for me jason"

"such a good slut"

"beautiful body just for me to use alllllll night"

Jason had lost track of how many time dick had cum in him. it felt like around 5. when dick had finally pulled out he shoved the buttplug from earlier in him to make sure not a single drop got out. His body was satisfied but his heart was broken. Dick quickly dressed him and himself before leaving in his police car. leaving jason alone in his thoughts.

Yeah he remember that night. Dick looked down at jason sucking him off while he sits in his costume in the batcave. That night was the reason Jason kept coming back. He always felt like he had something to prove. and as long as jason felt that something was between them he would always come back

"your so good for me jason"


End file.
